


Prison Visit

by Eyerez



Category: TwitchRP
Genre: M/M, characters longing, characters meeting at prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyerez/pseuds/Eyerez
Summary: Bad Scroofy was sentenced to a year in prison due to a terrorism charge after helping the ex-governor Khloe Leaves try to take over Los Santos. It's been months since Darren and Scroofy have seen each other and this is their first visit.
Relationships: Darren Poofta/Bad Scroofy
Kudos: 3





	Prison Visit

A buzz indicated the door opened. Then the guard motioned for Darren to walk forward. A pat down was needed in order for him to enter the visiting center at the prison. He hated being unarmed, especially when surrounded by people with guns, but he was here to see Scroofy.

After the pat down the guard motioned to someone past a window and the door was buzzed open. Darren walked forward, straightening out his suit and fixing his tie as he walked down the hallway to his destination. Once he approached the doorway he was instructed where he would sit. Darren observed the room quickly as he walked over to his seat at the end. Thick glass separated visitors from the prisoners, the little phone hanging in the booth so a conversation could be held. There weren't many others here, surprisingly. This city was full of criminals- but these were the worst after all.

Darren sat in the chair with a sigh. Hands clasped in front of him as he waited. His trained ear trying to pick out whispered conversations being held.

A year. Scroofy was sentenced a year to prison for terrorism. He was a lucky man. Anybody else would have gotten worse, but due to him going blind thanks to an experimental weapon and using Darren as a means to say he had no choice in the matter really paid off. The ex-governor Khloe Leaves wasn't so lucky. But that wasn't any of Darren's concern.   
What mattered now is the fact that he hasn't seen Scroofy in a few months since he was imprisoned here. Darren felt guilty getting so caught up in work since it was mainly him taking on the assassination jobs and having to hide for some time, but he tried to smother that feeling. He knew he was going to get an earful due to taking so long, and he was ready for that. All he wanted was to see that Scroofy was safe and well.

Through Darren's thoughts and the conversations he was listening to he heard the jangling of shackles. His eye remained focused on the empty seat through the glass.  
He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Darren had wondered how Scroofy was defending himself here due to being blind. Wondered if he was taking care of himself and wasn't going crazy in his cell or an isolation chamber. There was so much that swirled in Darren's head as he did his jobs.

As the noise drew closer the faster his heart raced. His grip tightened on his hands. Holding his breath as a figure dressed in orange came into view. A guard accompanied Scroofy as he took a seat.  
Darren watched as Scroofy mouthed something, the glass muffling his voice. The guard gave a nod before saying something to Scroofy.  
Darren got the hint and picked up the phone, holding the receiver to his ear, and watching as those glassy white eyes Scroofy has search blindly as he feels around for the phone. The blonde's mouth formed an 'O' as he found the phone and held it to his ear.

"Thank you, missuor."

Even if Scroofy was talking to the guard it felt nice to hear that voice again. The breath Darren had been holding was exhaled as a breathy laugh.  
A smile breaking across his face as Scroofy tilts his head up and almost looks at him, the look of utter surprise.

"Darren??" Scroofy practically gasped as he realized it was Darren here to visit him.

"Yes, Scroofy. It is me."

There was a smile on Scroofy's face. His hair was longer and shaggier. His facial hair was growing a lot more as well.

As Darren had foretold- he was going to get an earful for not visiting often.  
He tried not to laugh as the smile fell from Scroofy's face and he scowled.

"Where the hell have you been? You know how long I have been waiting?? It's bad enough I have to suffer in darkness alone, but not one visit or letter!"  
Scroofy scoffed at the end and turned away from the phone in offense.

Darren gave a humored chuckle at the display. It was when Scroofy made a motion to hang the phone up is when Darren spoke.

"Wait wait wait!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

There was a pause before Scroofy brought the phone back to his ear.

"You better be sorry."

"I am. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you, I worry. I…"

A glance was cast over his shoulder at the other people in the room. This wasn't a place where he would like to be open about his feelings towards Scroofy. Too many ears. Too many people watching.

"Darrens?"

"I miss you, Scroofy."

Darren's voice dropped to a whisper. Just like everyone else who was whispering private conversations. He eyed Scroofy behind the glass. He watched as those blind eyes widen and his mouth hang open for a second.

“You are going soft for me, Darrens, oh ho~” There was a sly little smirk that took over the surprised look Scroofy had. Even if the man couldn’t see it felt like their eyes met for a second. That made Darren’s heart do a little flutter.

“We are lovers, yes? Of course I feel that way towards you,” Darren couldn’t help but roll his eyes at this. The teasing. That’s an interaction he missed out there in the world. He missed seeing Scroofy out there, teasing him while on a mission and starting trouble. The man looked helpless and defeated in here.

“Yes, you are my flame...my love.” Now it was Scroofy’s voice that lowered. Dropping to a soft whisper as he held the phone closer, as if that would help from anyone overhearing them.

Darren knew how much of a struggle it was for Scroofy to display any emotion, especially ones involving love. It was these moments where Scroofy showed the smallest amount of love that made Darren want to jump with joy. He knew better and never made a scene. Instead he smiled softly and placed his hand on the glass. Wishing they could be sitting there together without layers of glass keeping them apart.

Clearing his throat, Darren glanced at Scroofy and his hand pressed to the glass.

“Scroofy…?”

His fingers drummed against the glass.

Scroofy’s eyebrows scrunched together for a moment. Waiting. Processing what’s going on.

Darren drummed his fingers again and watched as Scroofy lifts a hand up. It slowly reaches forward and pressed up against the glass. His fingers drum again. Guiding Scroofy’s hand towards its vibrations until they’re near each other.  
They stay like that for a few moments. Darren staring longingly through the glass at his lover and watching as Scroofy’s expression changes a few times in thought. How he wishes he could reach through that glass and hold him tight, to be there with him and not leave him alone.

“I love you.”

“...I love you too.”

Their hands slowly retreat away from the glass.  
They'll see each other more often after this, Darren is sure of this.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little fic since I've had poofmont brainrot.


End file.
